mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Caitlin Glass
|birth_place = Washington, D.C |death_date = |death_place = |occupation = Voice Actress ADR Director |alias = |gender = Female |status = In a Relationship |title = |family = |spouse = |children = |relatives = |ethnic = |religion = Born-again Christian |salary = |networth = |website = http://www.caitlinglass.com/ |agent = }} Caitlin Tiffany Glass (born November 16, 1981 in Washington, D.C) is an American voice actress and ADR director. While still a college student, Glass was hired by FUNimation while on a tour of the studio. Her first roles were bit parts on Case Closed until she landed the role of Hiyono in Spiral. She then went on to voice Triela in Gunslinger Girl (a role she has confirmed she will be reprising in Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino) and Takane in Burst Angel. Her most notable role to date is as Winry Rockbell in the English language release of the anime Fullmetal Alchemist. Glass graduated Magna Cum Laude, from the University of Texas at Arlington with a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Theatre Arts in 2004. More roles include Yakumo in School Rumble, Souma in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Chiemi Kuniyoshi in BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad, Kaori Misaka in Kanon, Nefertari Vivi in One Piece, Saya Minatsuki in Black Cat and Accela Warrick in Solty Rei. She can also be heard in Negima!, Kodocha, The Galaxy Railways, Sakura Taisen: Ecole de Paris, and Lupin III OVAs. In 2006, Glass began her first major directing project, Suzuka. Glass is one of a select few directors working on One Piece. In 2008, she completed Ouran High School Host Club as well as playing the lead role of Haruhi in the show. Along with directing, Caitlin enjoys adapting theme songs for FUNimation dubs, and can occasionally be heard singing them. Otakon panel; Glass sings Crystal Kay's "Motherland" According to her website, Caitlin currently resides in Europe but returns occasionally to reprise old roles and attend conventions. Anime * Aquarion - Chloe Click * Baccano! - Miria Harvent * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Chiemi Kuniyoshi * Black Cat - Saya Minatsuki * Burst Angel - Takane * Case Closed - Caitlin, Sheila Sands * Casshern Sins - Janice * Claymore - Deneve * D.Gray-man - Lala * Darker than BLACK - Alice Wang * Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly - Nan * Dragonaut - The Resonance - Machina * Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone - Maya Ibuki * Fullmetal Alchemist - Winry Rockbell * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Winry Rockbell * The Galaxy Railways - Ai * Ghost Hunt - Kuroda * Gunslinger Girl - Triela * Hell Girl - Inori Ujie, Ayaka Kurenai * Heroic Age - Dhianeila Y Leisha Altoria Ol Yunos * Initial D: Fourth Stage - Kyoko Iwase * Kanon (2006 series) - Kaori Misaka * Kaze no Stigma - Catherine McDonald * Kodocha - Natsumi Hayama * Lupin III: Island of Assassins - Ellen * Mamotte! Lollipop - Forte's Mother * Monster - Beate (Eps. 5-6), Librarian (Eps. 33-34), Additional voices * Mushishi - Hana (Ep. 13) * My Bride is a Mermaid - Mawari Zenigata * Nabari no Ou - Kazuho Amatatsu * Negima! - Chachamaru Karakuri, Chisame Hasegawa * One Piece - Nefertari Vivi * Ouran High School Host Club - Haruhi Fujioka * Sakura Taisen: Ecole de Paris - Erica Fontaine * Samurai 7 - Koharu * Sasami: Magical Girls Club - Chief Sorceress * School Rumble - Yakumo Tsukamoto * Sgt. Frog - Sumomo, Lavie (1st voice) * Shin-chan - Miss Anderson * Shuffle! - Nerine * SoltyRei - Accela Warrick * Soul Eater - Kim Dehl * Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning - Hiyono Yuizaki * Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry - Sara Werec * Strike Witches - Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen * Summer Wars - Nana Jinnouchi * The Tower of Druaga (anime) - Tear of Ice * Trinity Blood - Wendy * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - Souma * Witchblade - Aoi * xxxHolic - Ran Video games * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure - Nefertari Vivi * Infinite Undiscovery - Aya * Street Fighter IV - Cammy * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers - Amidatelion * Super Street Fighter IV - Cammy ADR Director * Baccano! * Black Cat * Case Closed * Claymore * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino * Hell Girl * Linebarrels of Iron * Murder Princess * Negima! * One Piece * Ouran High School Host Club * Rumbling Hearts * Suzuka References External links *Caitlin Glass' Livejournal * *Caitlin Glass at the English Voice Actor & Production Staff Database * * Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actors Category:People from San Diego, California Category:People from Washington, D.C. Category:University of Texas at Arlington alumni Category:American Christians